


Taking It From The Top

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, White Collar
Genre: Dom Harry Potter, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Neal Caffrey, ballgag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: Neal’s quite happy to take it fromhisthe top, Auror Potter.





	Taking It From The Top

**Author's Note:**

> This was for subtle_shades, who requested _Harry/Neal, any kink._

“All right, Mr Caffrey,” Harry said, “why don’t we take it from the top.”

“I love taking it from the top,” Neal tossed back, his face alight with amusement. “And feds are so much more boring than Aurors when it comes to interesting positions.”

“Like the position you took with the FBI, despite knowing it was a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy?”

Neal’s response was witty, charming, credible, and utter bollocks. He wasn’t going to cooperate as long as he felt in control: as long as he could con them.

Harry Summoned a ballgag.

“Hey, what – ”

~*~

“Open wide.” After a long, tense moment of those intense blue eyes trained on the gag, Neal opened his mouth: he wasn’t a fighter. “Nothing that comes out of your mouth is going to be helpful right now.” Harry slipped the ball into Neal’s mouth, stretching those lush lips, and strapped on the gag.

Neal looked up at him appealingly with those big blue eyes. Harry smiled.

Harry fucked him thoroughly, leaving bruises on hips and shoulders, feeling the tight heat of Neal’s arse and smelling his musk.

Neal’s whimpering cries never let up, and he half-screamed when he came.


End file.
